Kamen no Ninja Akakage
' Akakage' (赤影 Red Shadow) is a fictional Japanese superhero that is featured in several manga, anime, live action movies and TV shows. Akakage first appears in the 1967 TV series, Kamen no Ninja Akakage which was produced by Toei Company Ltd.. Episodes 12-14 Over these episodes there is the appearance of a cult that worships a demonic statue; the statue is actually a giant robot that hypnotizes the worshipers and uses the mindless horde to attack the city of Sakai. vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h45m22s178.png|The faithful worshipers pray before the demon idol vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h46m44s578.png vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h47m37s784.png|The hypnotized worshipers come to attack the city of Sakai vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h47m43s219.png vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h48m06s112.png vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h48m13s852.png|A hypnotized worshiper is stabbed fatally by a guardsman vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h48m18s274.png vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h48m28s209.png|The worshiper arises and attacks the guardsman vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h48m38s838.png vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h49m01s009.png|The worshipers gather at the gate en masse vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h49m37s298.png|The wounded worshiper come out of hypnosis before he dies vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h49m46s402.png vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h50m15s871.png|Wounded worshipers arise and continue to attack vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h50m24s464.png vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h50m29s717.png vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h50m36s381.png vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h51m35s798.png|The demon idol's eyes light up and begin to hypnotize the worshipers vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h51m48s837.png vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h51m57s487.png vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h52m06s782.png vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h52m12s326.png vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h52m38s271.png vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h52m43s124.png vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h52m48s035.png vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h52m54s248.png vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h53m29s203.png vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h53m46s726.png|The eyes flash again and completely hypnotizes the worshipers vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h53m51s130.png vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h53m57s222.png vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h54m26s955.png vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h54m33s024.png vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h54m36s993.png vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h54m42s299.png vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h55m01s384.png|The hypnotized worshipers are ordered to attack Akakage and his allies vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h55m05s961.png vlcsnap-2019-07-15-18h55m43s411.png The Curiousity from Another Dimension that Summons Death (Episode 17) Maiyu's betrothed Heishiro is determined to go and protect her; while out gathering himself after being told no, he encounters Rasha'ou, one of the three Ninja Demons. He defeats the henchmen ninjas, but is captured by Rasha'ou's Shadow Binding technique. Rasha'ou takes Heishiro to an "Indian" circus, where he is hypnotized by an "Indian" magician using a metronome with a demonic figure at the end. Under Rasha'ou's orders, Heishiro encounters Maiyu, who is holding the Crimson Scroll. Heishiro asks to see it; when Maiyu produces the scroll, the magician uses Heishiro to hypnotize Maiyu and bring both back to the circus. The Scroll is fake, Heishiro takes the fury of Rasha'ou, and the magician offers to use the two as the means to get the real scroll. Akamine, Aokage, and Shirokage parlay the real Crimson Scroll for Maiyu. Aokage takes Maiyu out of the circus tent but is stopped by Heishiro, who attacks him. While Aokage is crossing swords with Heishiro, Maiyu grabs Aokage from behind, which leaves him open to being hypnotized by Heishiro. The hypnotized Aokage goes to Shirokage and hypnotizes him. Akakage then must fight not only Rasha'ou but his hypnotized allies. The hypnotized allies use their hypnosis upon Akakage, which goes into the gem in his mask and exposes the energy driving the hypnosis technique. Following the energy back to the source, Akakage is assaulted by various demonic images; Akakage, despite the assault, throws his kunai into the skull of the magician, freeing everyone from his hypnosis. Rasha'ou trades place with an armored warrior to escape with the Scroll; the armored warrior uses a lightning technique to burn the circus tent down. Akakage_17_1.png Akakage_17_2.png Akakage_17_3.png Akakage_17_4.png Akakage_17_5.png Akakage_17_6.png Akakage_17_7.png Vlcsnap-2017-12-02-18h33m00s656.png|Heishiro falls under the control of the "Indian" hypnotist Vlcsnap-2017-12-02-18h33m31s997.png Vlcsnap-2017-12-02-18h33m45s272.png Vlcsnap-2017-12-02-18h34m00s247.png Vlcsnap-2017-12-02-18h34m07s541.png Vlcsnap-2017-12-02-18h34m18s583.png Vlcsnap-2017-12-02-18h36m56s704.png|Heishiro becomes the means for the hypnotist to see the Crimson Scroll Vlcsnap-2017-12-02-18h37m06s393.png Vlcsnap-2017-12-02-18h37m15s904.png|Heishiro puts Maiyu under the hypnotic control of the magician Vlcsnap-2017-12-02-18h37m31s401.png Vlcsnap-2017-12-02-18h37m36s446.png Vlcsnap-2017-12-02-18h37m45s300.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-14-23h19m35s751.png|Heishiro is ordered to attack Aokage Vlcsnap-2019-05-14-23h19m46s056.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-14-23h19m51s020.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-14-23h19m59s980.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-14-23h20m14s535.png|Maiyu comes up and grabs Aokage Vlcsnap-2019-05-14-23h20m18s832.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-14-23h21m13s303.png|Heishiro hypnotizes Aokage Vlcsnap-2019-05-14-23h21m17s012.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-14-23h21m47s473.png|Hypnotized Aokage comes to hypnotize Shirokage Vlcsnap-2019-05-14-23h28m11s215.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-14-23h29m23s591.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-14-23h29m32s042.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-14-23h32m18s989.png|The hypnotized ninjas come to attak and try to hypnotize Akakage Vlcsnap-2019-05-14-23h32m25s681.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-14-23h32m47s470.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-14-23h33m43s805.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-14-23h33m52s293.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-14-23h34m02s658.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-14-23h34m45s974.png Category:Anime Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Brainwashing Category:Corruption Category:Empty Eyes Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Non-Human Hypnotist